Talk:Halo: Uprising
Random Question Is it just me or is the dialogue in this series really, really strange?--Fluffball Gato 02:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ongoing Isn't this supposed to be just the first story arc of an ongoing series? Also, the title is "Halo: Uprising", with a colon. 68.44.13.236 19:24, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Yea aren't they supposed to be doing multiple series, wonder what they'll do other ones about, they should so do one on the heretics from the first 2 arbiter levels on halo 2, that would be intresting i think. Chris face in the cover of the second issue od uprising, doesn't it look like a prophets face is ithe bottem Plot? Why are Brian Micheal Bendis and Chris Eliopoulos in "OTHERS" in the authors section? Aren't they going to write the plot or something like this? (or any of them)--81.202.101.229 19:45, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Flood He says he can't say too much about the flood. That means that Halo 3 is going to have flood on Earth.[[User:Darth Gree|'Spartans']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|'With']] 17:50, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ?? Does anyone have any yet?--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope, no one has a copy of any issue so far. Grizzlei 7/14/2007 Can anyone source Halo: Communion? I've been unable to find out anything about it on the net, not even a mention. --Hawki 07:33, 16 July 2007 (UTC) *Anonymous edit. Reverting now. As for whether further comics after #4 are planned, I just found an article at http://www.gamepro.com/news.cfm?article_id=114288 which may explain, but I haven't read it yet so I'm not sure. 68.44.13.236 11:34, 17 July 2007 (UTC) I am in Toronto, Canada. Does anybody know a popular store (like chapters or something) that I would be able to buy these at (when they come out)? :It's called eeeeeBay! But seriously that's where I bought issues 2 and 3. Lord Hyren 04:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Pushbacks? I don't think it will be pushed back again. They already released a website for the viral marketing campaign for which the code is: 82207 (8/22/07 or August 22, 2007). I didn't want to risk editing the page so I'm giving anyone a heads up so you can do it. E93''' E93 14:16, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Awesome The new weekly update(8/10/07) on Bungie.net has a few pages of Uprising. They are really awesome looking. Can't wait to get the first issue. Trooper117 23:46, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Is it just me ? I am really (to put it mildly) getting really freakin' mad about all the push-backs. The last issue is coming out, right now, serval monthes after Halo 3. I am really hating Marvel, or whoever is causing the push-backs, right now.Trooper117 01:33, 22 September 2007 (UTC) * Hate the people who set an unrealistic deadline for the illustrator(s) in the first place. --Andrew Nagy 03:30, 12 October 2007 (UTC) *There comes a point when unrealistic deadlines are a cause, and what is simply sheer disorganization and incompetence. This passed that threshold a few months after Halo 3's release.--Exalted Obliteration 07:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC)